


Ownership

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birkin wears a collar.  Kink Bingo, for the square "collars."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

"Wesker..." Birkin took in a breath, and asked politely, "Could you remove my collar, before I go into the labs tomorrow?"

Wesker looked over at him. "Too many questions?" he queried.

"Half of them are taunts. It's either a fashion statement or I'm someone's pet," Birkin grumbled.

"I would hardly call you my pet. Merely an appreciated follower," Wesker mused. He approached him, examining the leather collar under his fingers. "...Very well. I will remove it later tonight."

Birkin sighed in relief. "Thank you." He then leaned in to kiss Wesker lightly.

Almost at once, Wesker deepened the kiss, stroking the collar as though Birkin could feel it. Birkin shivered as if he did. The kiss heated up, with Wesker dominating it as always.

Slowly, carefully, Wesker laid Birkin back and began to undress him. He pulled off each article of clothing one at a time - coat, shirt, shoes, socks, pants, underwear. With Birkin nude before him except for the collar, he traced out every area of skin with his lips. "You belong to me," he reminded him. "When I am more powerful than can be imagined, you will be the one I reward the most for their service."

Birkin nodded, panting. "I know."

Wesker smiled, before rewarding him more immediately. Birkin moaned and gasped, clutching Wesker's shoulders and babbling nonsense. "W-Wesker, please, I can't - I need - yours, always yours, only yours-"

Wesker drove him to the point of release, then drew back, wiping his mouth. After he recovered, Birkin immediately scrambled to start undressing Wesker and return the favor. He fumbled with Wesker's shirt, threw his shoes to the opposite corner of the room, and popped off a button on Wesker's pants.

Wesker chuckled, fingering the collar again. "So eager, Birkin."

"It's only fair," Birkin replied. He went to work, drawing a few sharp gasps and groans out of the normally quiet man. He kept his composure much more than Birkin did, but even he eventually had to cover his mouth with a hand to keep from crying out too loudly.

When he was finished, Birkin pulled off of him, swallowing hard. He curled up next to Wesker, breathing steadily.

Wesker reached over and unclasped his collar, then pulled it off. "As you requested."

Birkin smiled fondly. "I love you."

Wesker's only reply was to stroke his hair.  


* * *

  


"William..." Annette said quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You've been wearing that collar for a week now. It's beginning to smell."

Birkin didn't turn around. "It doesn't matter. I'm not allowed to take it off," he replied, petulant.

"He's dead. He isn't coming back. You can't keep wearing it for the rest of your life," she told him, trying to stay patient.

"You're wrong. He has to be coming back. Wesker wouldn't be killed so easily, not by a mere B.O.W. If he comes back and I've disobeyed him, he'll be upset. I don't like making Wesker upset, Annette," he answered.

She sighed. "...yes. I know."


End file.
